Glee Season 3
by DavesStories
Summary: Join me for another adventure as the most of the glee boys face their Senior Year at McKinley High. If you thought last year was bad, you haven't seen anything yet! So many things in store! Bryan Ryan makes a return. MORE Blaine! And so much more! Be prepared as we go into the riskiest and most humiliating season of glee. RIP Cory Monteith
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, season 3 is ready soon! We've planned out the first 5 episodes and written the first. We have so much in store for you guys! Get ready for some Bryan Ryan vs. Will, so much Blaine action. And of course, so much humiliation! Don't want to spoil anything else for you guys, but we have so much ready for you. Be prepared for August 1!

But down to Business. RIP Cory Monteith, we all loved him and he was fan-fricking-tastic. However, Cory will not be taken from our story after season 4. We love him, and refuse to let his character go. So, we'll be waiting and watching glee in a way to keep Finn's character alive. We aren't exactly sure what to do yet, but it's our goal.

Anyway, be ready for the story to start! And we want your suggestions. We don't bite guys, seriously. We love all suggestions and promise to do our best to fit yours in. So please, we appreciate all the suggestions we get in our PM box.


	2. Purple Piano Project

**APOLOGIES FOR IT BEING A DAY LATE... WAS BUSY AND FORGOT TO UPDATE. THANKS FOR CARING ENOUGH TO COMMENTS AND PM ME GUYS.**

Purple Piano Project

"Shalom, blogosphere," Jacob spoke into the shaky camera as he trolled the halls of the infamous McKinley High.

"It's your boy Jacob Ben Israel here, and we are back with the latest news. Sudden Death boys and girls. Big stakes Senior Year!" He continued to rant and circle around the camera.

"The question is- who will succeed and who will FAIL?" Jacob stared down as he walked up to Finn who wearing his letterman over a simple light blue shirt and jeans.

"Finn Hudson…" Jacob stated aloud calling his attention. "Mediocre quarterback, mediocre glee club lead, and mediocre tighty whitie loser. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Me? Uh… yeah, I have plans," Finn fake smiled at the camera.

"So, what'd you do this past summer? Visit any schools?" Jacob asked.

"Oh… um, you know the usual," Finn answered as he thought back a few weeks.

"Alright," Burt stood in front of Finn and Kurt with his arms crossed. "This is how it is going to go… Finn, you're getting $50 and Kurt, you're getting half of that."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, his brow raised while Finn smirked.

"Relax, Kurt. You're getting more money for clothes later. Right now, we are just shopping for underwear and we both know Finn gets more wedgies," Burt replied, making Finn slightly blush.

Kurt shrugged. He didn't really need new undies anyway. He put the money in his pocket for later knowing he could just steal some of Blaine's whenever he wanted.

"This is weird," Finn thought in his head as he passed by the countless shelves of underwear finally finding the white briefs section. He grabbed a pack of his usual white Hanes and examined the package making sure it was his size and nothing wrong with the packaging. It was strange. For the first time, Finn wasn't scared about being seen or in a rush to get out of the store.

"Going with Hanes, huh?" Burt asked as he walked up behind Finn.

"Yeah, I think so," Finn replied, handing him the package.

"Nice choice with the low-rise," Burt stared. "Going to get some Calvins and FTL's to switch it up?"

"Nah," Finn shook his head. "I mean, I really enjoyed the comfort of CK's, but what's the point of buying expensive undies if they're just going to be ripped up and torn apart," Finn chuckled as he took back his Hanes.

"Well, feel free to get some FTL's if you want to," Burt stated. "Won't get them mixed up with mine because I think I am going to try some Jockey full-cut briefs."

Finn laughed.

"What's so funny?" Burt scratched his head.

"Nothing, it's just those are going to be extra stretchy," Finn winked.

Burt laughed in return. "Come on, let's go," Burt put his arm around Finn's tall shoulder.

Although Finn laughed at the memory, he couldn't help but swell on the fact that he had no plans for the future.

"What about the two of you?" Jacob asked Kurt and Rachel and they flipped their hair and smiled loudly.

"We have decided that we will be attending Julliard," Kurt announced proudly.

"It's only the best school of music in the nation," Rachel included, happily.

Jacob nodded and showed them the back of his fro as he saw Mercedes Jones.

"I'm doing great," she giggled. "Ready to start my senior year."

"And what about Samcedes?" Jacob asked. "Heard you guys dated after the left McKinley."

"Yeah, but that's over now. I've got a new boyfriend now," the camera turned to see Shane, a tall and big football jock.

"Noah Puckerman…" Jacob walked up.

"I prefer Puck," he replied, repeating himself.

"So, Noah, my friends and I were analyzing years from the past and we've come to the conclusion that your reputation seems to have changed the most," Jacob stated.

"What're you talking about?" Puck wondered.

"I mean, just look at yourself Puck. You used to be someone who made everyone quiver in fear. You were the number one badass at our school before you joined the glee club and caught on video received a wedgie in some cartoon briefs and-

"Enough," Puck snarled. "Now, get out of here before I destroy you."

"And that's the kind of stuff we are talking about folks," Jacob explained as he ran away.

Finn stood at the end of the hallway staring at his friends. They all had their plans and they all knew who they are and who they wanted to become.

"I don't even remember who I am anymore," Finn contemplated as he felt the back Hanes thrusted up his butt and the contents of an ice cold blue slushie flow down his crack.

"Now, I remember," Finn said aloud as he waddled into the boys bathroom to fix himself.

-GLEE-

"See you after school," Will winked.

"Yes… you will," Emma smiled she pecked his lips.

Will walked in and announced, "Hello everyone. I hope you had a great summer, but it is time to get to work."

"Already?" Puck shrugged.

"Yes," Will replied. "Guys, we made it to Nationals last year, and if we would've worked harder, we could've won."

"Not to mention, Mr. and Mrs. Finchel cost us the competition," Puck reminded, staring down Finn.

"Oh come on, that's old news," Finn chuckled, remembering his hanging atomic.

"Old news?" Kurt spoke. "Please, over twenty thousand people have watched the kiss that missed."

"You see," Puck added.

"That's not near as many as Puck's wedgie sophomore year during Sectionals," Finn retorted.

Puck turned a slight red as Mr. Schue continued to talk.

"The point is, we need to find new members now that Lauren is gone and Sam left," Will stated.

"Wait, did Zizes break up with you?" Santana looked at Puck.

"Ummm," Puck stared off as he remembered Lauren stopping him in the hallway. She had told him about leaving glee, saying it was her 'reputation'. But of course she had to throw in about how she couldnt be with a man with kids underpants. "She was the one that got away."

"Anyway," Will interrupted, "I've come up with a solution."

Suddenly, the AV club began to bring in a trail of purple pianos.

"Every time you see one of these, you will sing. It should inspire others to join the club," Will smiled.

-GLEE-

Rachel and Kurt sat happily in Ms. Pillsbury's office. Kurt in beige jeans and next season's Marc Jacobs and Rachel in a red polka dot dress that came short of her knees.

Legs folded, Kurt smiled as he spoke. "So, we need help writing our submissions so we can get into Julliard's musical theatre program."

Emma's brows lowered as she swiveled uncomfortably. "Kurt, Rachel. Julliard doesn't have a musical theatre program."

"Excuse me?" Kurt sat up straight. "Are you sure?"

"Juilliard has been my dream since, since birth! This can't be true!" Rachel exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air.

"I'm sure. However, I think I may have a school that would... Suit you two better." Miss Pillsbury smirked as she grabbed two pamphlets from her desk and plopped them in front of Rachel and Kurt.

"Nyada?" Kurt asked.

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts." Rachel said, knowingly. She'd known the name of every musical theatre school in New York. "They only accept like 20 people a semester."

"Yes, it's competitive. I know how you glee kids like competition with your diva offs and your sectionals and such. Plus, it's in New York City." Emma explained. "It's one of the top schools in the country for theatre, and I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't really believe you kids could get in."

Rachel and Kurt glanced at one another as if they could read one another's mind. Then, they both turned to their guidance counselor and smiled. "How do we apply?"

"Lets get started then, you will have an actual audition though." Emma smiled. "There's a NYADA social going on this week actually. I'll call them and make sure they know you're coming."

-GLEE-

Kurt sat in his light blue bikini briefs, covered mostly by the white and black striped V-neck he bought the week before. His head was resting on the soft black wife beater that separated his soft cheek from the tan skin on Blaine's muscular chest. His hands reached down and rested on his bare thigh, just below his tight black briefs. "Black is your color." Kurt observed. "But I think you should buy some red briefs. It's another good color for you. And a sexy one."

"I'll buy some sexy red undies just for you." Blaine flirted, his voice in a sort of whisper. "And I do wear black and red as my school uniform."

"I wish you'd ditch the school uniform and come to Mckinley." Kurt pouted. He ran his hand along Blaine slightly haired leg and smiled. "And the outfit is navy blue, not black."

"Whatever it is, Im gonna keep wearing it. I can't just abandon the warblers, Kurt." Blaine explained.

Kurt looked up, his head still on Blaine's chest. He could hear his heartbeat, even through his own voice. "Not even for me?"

"I'd do anything, but I'm loyal. I can't leave my friends."

"Fine." Kurt shrugged. "Just know you're missing out. You would see me dressed to the max, out shining everyone else everyday though."

"I prefer you dressed like this." Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt. The kiss turned passionate as the two boys wildly sucked at each other's lips. That was until there was a knock at the door, which scared Blaine enough to make him jump.

"Hey!" Finn called from the other side of the door. "Burt's taking us out for dinner in like five minutes! Get your asses out here quick!"

"Will do!" Kurt called back.

Blaine and Kurt quickly hopped to their feet and went for their clothes. Blaine was turned around, and his ass looked like physical perfection to Kurt. Like two round spheres, covered by tight semi transparent black spandex. "Blaine, I'm going to make you join McKinley."

"How?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt quickly grabbed a lot of the underwear in his fist and hiked it up his back with a great force. "Please?!"

"No! Get off me!" Blaine begged, his ass revealed to Kurt by his wedgie that seemed to be the eminent feeling in his body. Surging through his ass was the stinging and burning sensation that came from the rubbing between his cheeks.

"Say you'll join!" Kurt laughed.

"No!" Blaine said. He laughed at Kurt, obviously joking, even though his ass was in complete agony.

The material was near his arm pits and his ass looked like it contained nothing but a barely visible strip between his cheeks. His butt was turning red near the crack, but still free of tan lines and firm enough as it can be without losing that jiggly quality.

Kurt let go with a chuckle. "You do have a great ass."

"Ow!" Blaine hissed, gently punching Kurt. "You asshole."

Kurt shrugged as he quickly pulled on his clothes. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"You new directions are just obsessed with wedgies and underpants aren't you?" Blaine smiled, pulling on his olive green sweater.

-GLEE-

Rachel quickly ran up to the lunch table full of her friends and crossed her arms. "There's a purple piano here guys!"

"Oh really?" Puck said sarcastically.

"You're just gonna ignore it?" Rachel asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Listen Rachel. It's lunch and usually I get about 3 wedgies, but today I didn't get any. I'd kinda like to go one day wedgie free." Finn explained.

"See. Now play the piano or I'll tell Mr. Schue you aren't following his lesson!" Rachel shouted.

After some reluctance, they did play. The New Directions put their spin on the classic 'We Got The Beat'. And of course, once they finished there was no applause. First there was brief silence, then...

"Food fight!" Someone screamed.

"Oh shit!" Puck shouted, ducking for covered.

Everyone quickly dove to the floor, including Puck. He made no sound until he felt a tickle on his back. He knew exactly what was coming, but he was too slow to stop it.

Before Puck could move he felt a warm plate of spaghetti slide into his underwear and squish in the horrifying pain that was a wedgie. His brand new Cars briefs were already destroyed from the sauce that was squished in his ass.

Luckily, the spaghetti became a sort of padding for Puck, making the wedgie more gross than painful.

-GLEE-

The guys quickly ran into the boys restroom across the hall from the choir room.

"My first day of school outfit is ruined!" Kurt yelled as he looked in the mirror. He was covered his milk, apple pie, and condiments.  
"These stains are never going to come out!" Kurt continued.

"My hair?" Finn squinted as he stood next to Kurt, pulling out pepperonis.

"Finn!" Kurt chimed, "the polo I picked out for you to wear is covered in spaghetti sauce. Take it off and rinse it," Kurt instructed, helping him remove his letterman and the polo revealing long torso and a couple inches of his somewhat stretched out Hanes briefs.

"Both of you shut up!" Puck yelled as he unzipped his pants, revealing his bright red Cars briefs with Lightning McQueen printed along Puck's muscular rear.

"Dude, why're you taking off your pants?" Mike wondered as he took off his button up and began washing out his hair.

"I got wedgied in the cafeteria," Puck groaned as he fixed his undies "and I got some spaghetti stuck up there."

Finn laughed, "Between your cheeks?"

Puck stared at Finn. "Yeah," he nodded, "kinda like this!" he yelled as he collected the noodles from his own briefs and forced them down the back of Finn's tighty whities.

"Wait, Puck I-" was all Finn was able to say before he felt the strong cotton of his briefs and the soft noodles covered in spaghetti sauce enter him.

Puck yanked a total of three times before Finn's briefs looked like a thong above his jeans.

Finn let out a sigh as he opened his eyes and saw Puck still standing behind him in the reflection.

"Savor that buddy," Puck spanked lightly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Schue walked in, his hands already on his belt buckle.

"Guys, what happened?" he froze as he saw Artie and Kurt as the worst they've ever looked and Mike dripping wet shirtless.

His eyes opened wider as he saw Finn leaning onto the sink shirtless with his briefs transformed into a thong with Puck behind him, pants down and hand on his ass.

Will gulped.

"Well Mr. Schue," Puck spoke as he pulled up his gray jeans. "Thanks to your little purple piano project, we got totally owned in the cafeteria," he finished.

"I'm sorry guys, but at least your efforts weren't wasted," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked biting his lip, feeling his thonged briefs and noodles rub against him.

"We have a new addition to the glee club. Her name is Sugar Motta and she may not be good… at all but we need her," he smiled.

-GLEE-

It was Blaine's first day at Mckinley and he felt confident. He had just told Kurt the news, who was more than ecstatic. Now he was left alone as class begun. He had to head to the guidance office to verify what classes he would be taking at Mckinley. He had on a pair of red jeans, bright red and they matched with his black shoes and tight black button up, short sleeved. It was Kurt's advice to wear both colors, and he thought it was hella good advice.

Blaine looked down at his agenda book when he bumped into a large muscular black football player. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new here."

"You're dating that gay kid aren't you? From the no directions?" He snorted. "I saw you at our prom. What do you think you're doing here?"

"I just transferred, my name's Blaine Anderson." He introduced. "Could you point me to the guidance office?"

"You joining the glee club?" He asked.

"Yes." Blaine said with a slight discomfort. He knew that in this school glee club was at the bottom of the heap.

"Well, Im Azimio, and you know what you are?" He smiled.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to brush past Azimio, which he did. However, he immediately bumped into a tall football player. He didn't know who it was either.

"Hey, Dave. Freshmeat, new to the glee club!" Azimio called.

Blaine felt Dave's strong rough hands hold him in place as his tight red jeans came down to his ankles. "Guys come on, can't you cut a guy some slack on his first day?"

His response came in the form of a wedgie. His tight gray briefs slid between his cheeks and his eyes crossed. His range of wedgies in the past year had been completely given by Kurt, who could only pull so much. These guys were huge and had already pulled the material up to his neck.

Blaine cried out in painful moans, as he was bounced on his toes by Azimio. Then, Blaine made the unfortunate mistake of bending forward.

The stitching from between his legs now pulled any and all pain to his lower ass, rubbing like rug burn between his cheeks.

His ass was popped out and the material scrunching between his ass made his cheeks spread apart and separate by only the itchy material that covered his ass.

Then before he knew it, the pain ended and the boys left him alone to pick out the wedgie he'd just received.

Two hours later, he made his true entrance to the new directions in style. He found a purple piano and belted out the words to 'It's not Unusual'.

All went pretty well until, Quinn Fabray had thrown her cigarette. No one saw her throw it, but it landed right on the piano mid song. Then, his performance (much like the piano) went up in flames.

-GLEE-

Rachel strutted into the NYADA Social like she'd strut into any event, like she owned the place. She could too, because 99% of the time she was the most talented person in the room. Of course before today that 99% was actually 100%.

She and Kurt had no idea what was to come. That's why their jaws had dropped so low when they walked in.

Normally the one thing Rachel's style could be credited with was originality, and Kurt was more stylish than everyone else.

The room was filled with tons of carbon copies of the two. "Oh my god." Was all Rachel could muster, and being speechless was rare for her.

"New people!" One of the Rachel clones boasted. Jumping up and down while she clapped, she trotted over to the two. In tow were two more Kurt's.

One was a pale man, with high cheek bones and a high pitches voice. Around his neck was a scarf and below that, Louis Vuitton.

The other was a tan boy with a small build, short and dressed in what was clearly a mix of Urban Outfitters and Prada, something that oddly worked.

Kurt clung to Rachel's arm as the scent of old lady perfume entered his nose. The Rachel clone even had the same perfume as Rachel, but stronger.

"I'm Harmony." Rachel's clone greeted, holding out a hand after straightening her red dress that was exactly like Minnie Mouse's.

"I'm Anthony." Introduced the pale boy.

"Kirk." Said the tan male. He didn't say anything else, all he did was put his hands at his sides. He stood stiff and continued to shoot dirty looks in Kurt's direction.

Harmony was the opposite, completely friendly and eager to show off her talent. "Sit down right over there- do you recognize me? I'm the gerber baby, been acting since I was a fetus!" She said. "Anyway if you sit right here you can watch me perform- I once performed on the broadway stage as a child you know?"

Harmony continued to talk for a few minutes, every time she did she cut herself off med-sentence to brag. By the time Rachel and Kurt sat down they had practically learned her entire theatre history.

"Okay. Let us show you how we do it." Kirk said, finally pulling away from giving Kurt nasty looks.

"I hope you do well." Rachel said, trying to sound friendly (though she was wildly uncomfortable).

"I don't need it. I've starred in fifteen school productions. This year." He bragged, hopping onto the stage.

Before Rachel could reply, their performance began. They were good too- too good. Rachel watched as Harmony held notes for longer than Rachel could, though Rachel wouldn't admit it.

When the performance ended, Rachel came to a realization: Their performance was chopped liver compared to that. She was embarrassed and altogether humiliated.

Before Kurt knew it, Rachel had excused herself to the ladies room, grabbing Kurt and taking him with her. She dragged him forcefully through the building and into her car.

Rachel slammed her door and leaned back, breaking into tears. "We're never gonna get in!"

"Stop crying." Kurt ordered immediately.

"They are better than us! They have so much talent and I was so humiliated!" Rachel continued, wiping her eyes.

"But you are more talented! You could blow away anyone, me too. We just have to remember were talented." Kurt rubbed her arm.

"Kurt, they have actual credits and they have had musicals that weren't cancelled!" Rachel shouted. "We have nothing!"

"You have your talent and you're more committed to this and have more potential than anyone!" Kurt said. "Stop crying. We still have this year, we can do it! You need to cut the crying. Would Barbra cry? No, she would get out there and go all Fanny Brice on everyone. You are the greater str Rachel! Maybe I have no chance, but you do!"

"You have a chance Kurt." Rachel said, with a sniffle. "And you are right, we have to try."

-GLEE-

"Everyone, please welcome our newest member, Sugar Motta!" Will announce as she came strolling in.

As everyone clapped, Rachel stood up and stated, "Great! Mr. Schue, I was wondering if you knew what the school musical would be this year? And I would greatly appreciate if it involved minimal nudity that way it won't be cancelled."

"Well, I haven't really thought-"

"Well, I have," She blurted, smiling uncontrollably. "West Side Story."

"I too have an announcement," Kurt stood properly, putting his hand on his hip. "I will be running for class president."

Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm also running."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, afraid to look at Kurt in the eye.

"Okay, I don't really want to be class president," Finn thought. "But I realized that I don't have a clue what I'm doing, and not to mention, I want to be cool again. No, I'm not changing my undies, but I figured if I'm in a state of power maybe I'll get a couple less wedgies."

"Talk about awkwardness at home," Puck chuckled.

At 3:30, glee club dismissed and Blaine and Kurt began to walk down the hall.

"Come over?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe later," Blaine smiled. "I have to go make sure all of my paperwork is in order."

Kurt nodded as they went in different directions.

A few minutes later, Blaine received a text from Finn.

It read, "impromptu glee sesh in the boys locker room at 4. Boys only."

Blaine's smile grew as he snapped his suspenders.

-GLEE-

"Hello," Blaine spoke as he entered the dark unfamiliar territory that was the boys locker room.

Blaine licked his lips in slight fear as he tried to flip the light switch on.

"Hello," Blaine repeated himself, now a few steps in, allowing the smell of sweat and dirty jockstraps to invade his nostrils.

Blaine took a few more steps before he heard someone behind him.

He turned suddenly and let out a relieved gasp as it was just Finn.

"Oh my gosh, you scared the crap out of me Finn," Blaine laughed.

Finn chuckled, "Sorry about that man. Didn't mean to scare you," he said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and continued to walk.

"So, what's up with the lights?" Blaine questioned. "We doing some kind of Pitch Perfect Riff Off?"

"What's Pitch Perfect?" Finn asked. "Wait, no, not exactly," Finn smirked as they turned into the third row of lockers.

"Hey guys," Blaine smiled, dressed in his black skinny jeans and blue tucked in button up along with red suspenders to match his shoes.

"Sup Blaine," Puck replied, leaning against the lockers in his white wifebeater and black jeans.

Mike and Artie each nodded towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled in nervousness.

"So, um, what song are we singing?" Blaine wondered.

Puck laughed. "Sorry bro, but we aren't."

"Then… what are we doing here?" Blaine asked, beginning to sweat.

"It's initiation time," Puck answered as he, Artie and Mike moved toward him.

Blaine's heart sank as he felt his Calvin Klein red low-rise briefs being yanked up his ass.

"Oh, Finn! Please no!" Blaine tried squirming away as Finn continued to yank managing to lift Blaine off the ground each yank.

"Hold him!" Finn instructed.

Artie grabbed his legs together as Puck and Mike kept his arms in check.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine asked as he began to feel helpless.

Finn pulled on Blaine's red briefs again, managing to stretch them up to his neck, revealing his leg holes.

"Owwww!" Blaine yelled.

He quickly grabbed hold of Blaine's briefs through the leg holes. He knew how crucial they were to this wedgie.

"Artie, pull down his pants a little. I can't get the leg holes to his briefs," Finn lied.

"Wait, what? No!" Blaine yelled, trying to move.

"Mike," Artie motioned to Blaine's suspenders, which were keeping his pants up.

Once Mike undid the suspenders, Blaine's jeans flew down to his ankles due to Artie's grasp revealing Blaine's hairy legs and his skimpy red CK briefs.

Blaine looked away, gritting his teeth with pain.

Finn pulled harder than he had before, staring at Blaine's red thonged ass as he lifted him out of his jeans.

Blaine moaned in response, his feet dangling in mid-air.

"Puck, take off his shirt. It'll get in the way," Finn explained.

Blaine looked into Puck's eyes as he stood in front of Blaine and put his hand in knuckles to knuckles in between the buttons and ripped it open, revealing his skinny torso and somewhat muscular body.

Blaine shut his eyes in response.

Finn finished pulling off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Okay, get it ready," Finn looked at Puck and Mike.

"Get what ready?" Blaine asked as he continued to dangle a few inches off the ground.

They both nodded as they each opened a locker on opposite sides of the narrow locker aisle. In between the two was a narrow cylindrical pole connecting the ground to the ceiling.

Mike grabbed a hockey stick from on of the locker and tossed it to Puck.

"You know what to do," Finn stated as he moved between Mike and Puck, his back against the cylindrical pole.

"What-" Blaine began before he felt the black hockey stick rub against his lower back.

Suddenly, Blaine felt his briefs being pulled up harder and highed than before. It wasn't Finn's hands doing the damage anymore. It was the hockey stick that had been run through the leg holes!

Blaine groaned as he felt and saw the hockey stick get strung up on the hooks from the parallel lockers.

"Nice," Finn stated as he stood in front of Blaine.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Blaine asked, kicking his legs and wielding his arms around trying to break free.

"Blaine, you're a junior. You've still got two years left here, and you need to learn firsthand what those two years are going to be like," Finn explained as they all opened their lockers pulling something out.

"Alright, well can you guys let me down now?" Blaine asked. "This hurts."

Finn laughed in response.

"Blaine, Azimio, Karofsky, Rick the Stick. Not one of those guys would let you down…. Besides, we still have to tie you up," Finn replied as he stretched his dirty jockstrap in front of him.

Blaine began to sweat. "What?"  
"Yeah," Finn smirked as he grabbed his arm while Mike mimicked him and Artie tackled his legs, "they don't call it a scarecrow wedgie for nothing."

"Where do you guys come up with this stuff?" Blaine struggled to say as he felt his arms tied to the stick and his legs binded to the pole.

Artie snickered, "Well same thing happened to Finn at football camp this summer in his jock. It was-"

"Thanks Artie," Finn interrupted.

"Now there's one more thing…. Puck?" Finn looked at him.

Puck smirked devilishly as he handed him his not so white jockstrap.

Finn sniffed it slightly, gagging in response.

"When was the last time you washed this thing?" Finn chuckled as he stared at the slightly torn and worn out jock.

"I don't see the point in washing it if it's going to keep getting dirty," Puck shrugged.

Finn chuckled as he stared at Blaine and began to step closer.

"What are- what are you gonna do with that?" Blaine stammered.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but we aren't in the Wizard of Oz. Scarecrows don't talk," Finn smirked as he grabbed Blaine's mouth forcing it open and stuffing Puck's filthy jock down his throat.

Blaine groaned and moaned in response, tears fell in response to the smell.

"Catch you later Blaine," Finn winked as he grabbed Blaine's clothes, leaving with his friends.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back," Blaine heard Finn tell his friends from around the corner.

"I felt bad so I brought you back this," Finn set the red shoes and suspenders. "I know how important matching is to you."

"Did I compliment you on your briefs yet by the way?" Finn scratched his chin. "I'm sure Kurt will be pleased… I mean that's the color he requested right?" Finn laughed as Blaine turned a bright red remembering his conversation with Kurt.

A minute after Finn left, he heard footsteps. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face turn the corner.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
